degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 503: Rise
Main Plot: Micah (Micah is sitting up in his hospital bed with his mother and Adrianna by his side) Doctor: Okay, do you want to try it? Micah: Hell yes, I’ve wanted to do this for the longest time. Doctor: Let’s take it slow. I’ll hold you from behind, ladies can you each take an arm. And it is going to hurt Micah, if it gets too much, please let us know. We don’t want to do any more damage. Micah: I’ve got this. (His doctor helps him out of the bed as Adrianna and his mother both hold his arms) Micah: I’m doing it. (He stands and takes a step, wincing in pain) Doctor: How does it feel? Micah: Stiff and a little painful. Mrs. Quick: Sweetie, you’re doing great! Doctor: Let’s take another step. (Micah slowly takes a step and another one after) Adrianna: Babe, you’re doing great. Doctor: Okay, let’s sit down again. (They help him back into bed) Doctor: Now try these without our help. (He hands him metal braces and Micah locks his arms in and stands up, slowly walking) Micah: This doesn’t hurt as much. Doctor: Those help decrease the pressure in your legs. I’d be worried if they didn’t help the pain. Micah: This is easy! Doctor: When you’re released, these will be your way to walk. Micah: You mean I can’t just go back to walking normally? Doctor: Your muscles have been immobile for 3 months prior to today. They’re very weak right now, so walking with the braces will help bring them back to normal. Micah: So how much longer until I can get back to skating? (The doctor falls silent) Doctor: Let’s just focus on basic movement right now, Micah. (The doctor helps him back into bed and Micah looks worried as his mother pats his shoulder) Mrs. Quick: I am so proud of you, baby. First time walking since the accident…you’re doing great. Micah: Yeah, not so much. I can’t even walk without those stupid crutches. Adrianna: They’re braces. Micah: Whatever…I just want to get out of this place. Doctor: Well, good news. We’re gonna take some final tests and you could be out of here tomorrow. (Everyone looks excited, but Micah just smiles) Micah: Still no skating though… (He looks disappointed) Intro Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie is walking up to the grocery store and gets a call from Moon) Jamie: Yeah? Moon: Remember, I only like cocoa pebbles, not the fruity ones. Jamie: I know, you reminded me 4 times before I left. Moon: Sorry, just want to make sure you get the right thing. Jamie: I will, don’t worry. Moon: Oh, and mom needs some flour. Jamie: Flour, got it. Holy shit… (Jamie sees Jeremy working in the empty lot next to the grocery store) Moon: What? Jamie: I’m gonna have to go. See you in a bit. (She hangs up the phone and walks closer to Jeremy who is wearing a construction vest and digging) Jamie: Hey. (Jeremy looks up and smiles) Jeremy: Hey, stranger. Wondered how long it would take before I saw you around. Jamie: What are you doing here? In Clearwater. Jeremy: I’m back in town. Work is hard to find in LA. And so many places got damaged after the earthquake, it was super easy to get a job here. Jamie: So you’re back for good? Jeremy: For now. Jamie: But Scott and Dex live in your apartment now, where are you staying? Jeremy: Well, I was gonna stay with Liam, but he said no. I’m actually rooming with Isaac at his place. Jamie: Oh, the bromance has returned? Jeremy: As it should. What are you doing? Jamie: Moon stayed home sick again today and needed some breakfast to take her pills with. Jeremy: Right, her disorder. How’s she doing? Jamie: She’s not getting better, but she’s not getting worse either. She’s a fighter. Jeremy: You’re a good sister. Jamie: As if. This is me making up for all the terrible things I’ve said and done over the years. Jeremy: The only thing that matters is the present, right? Jamie: Right. Jeremy: Do you maybe wanna…hang out? Jamie: Well- Jeremy: Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. You made it pretty clear how you felt about me at Prom. Jamie: Yeah, I said I didn’t hate you. Jeremy: Right. Jamie: Text me when you want to hang. You should get back to work. Jeremy: Sounds good. See you around. (Jamie smiles as she walks into the store) Third Plot: Peyton (Danielle is sitting at a table in the cafeteria with papers everywhere and Peyton comes and sits down next to her) Peyton: What’s all this? Danielle; Details on the school’s finances. At the next debate, we have to talk about the current plan and what we would do to change it? (Peyton picks up a piece of paper) Peyton: $1,000,000 a year on food? How, this shit takes nasty. Danielle: Well let’s say one milk costs $1. They order 2000 milks a day, 180 days in the school year, that’s like $300,000 right there for just milk. Peyton: No one even likes milk. (She looks at another paper) Peyton: $2.5 million dollars a year on sports programs? Holy shit. Danielle: That’s where a lot of the donated money goes to. Peyton: They probably don’t even spend ¾ of that on the art program. Danielle: ¾? Yeah, try like 1/12 of that. They only spend like $100,000 on the art program. Peyton: Seriously?! That is such bullshit. Danielle: That’s just how it works, Clearwater’s not the only school that does that. Most do. Peyton: Take that along with the fact that sports pep assemblies are mandatory during school and the art shows happen after school to whoever wants to come, the school is totally favoring sports over art. Danielle: Yep. Peyton: You’re an artist too, doesn’t that piss you off? Danielle: It’s just the way it goes. Peyton: So if you when, you wouldn’t change that? Make them more even. Danielle: I don’t think anyone would be down for that, Pey. Peyton: Really? We’ll just have to see about that. (Peyton gets up) Danielle: What are you planning? I know you’re not gonna try to fix this problem yourself. Peyton: Really? Then you don’t know me very well. (Peyton walks away while Danielle shrugs her off and goes back to her research) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is walking down the hospital hallway on his braces with his mother and doctor) Doctor: You’ll need to come by for weekly checkups just to make sure the muscles aren’t being overworked. They’re still very fragile and could tear if overworked. Mrs. Quick: How much walking should he do a day? Doctor: For now, as little as possible. He can use the restroom and get food, but keep it to a minimum. And continue your in-bed leg stretches. Micah: I should try to walk like once a day without the braces, right? Just to get better at it? Doctor: Oh, definitely not! Don’t try to walk without your braces under any circumstances! Micah: But how can I get better if I don’t practice? Doctor: Your legs aren’t healed up enough to practice. You had two shattered legs, Micah. The fact you can walk with braces is a miracle. Don’t push it. Micah: But- Mrs. Quick: Micah, listen to your doctor. Doctor: I’ll see you guys next Tuesday, and congrats again on your departure, Micah. (The doctor leaves as Micah looks upset) Mrs. Quick: Why the long face? The first time leaving this hospital in 3 months and you’re not happy? Micah: I am, I just…how can I skate if I can’t even walk? Mrs. Quick: Micah…skating might be out of the question. Micah: Forever? Mrs. Quick: If not, then for a really, really long time. Micah: This bites. If I can’t skate, what’s the point? (Mrs. Quick turns to him and stops him, looking upset) Mrs. Quick: You could have died, Micah! (Her voice cracks as she holds back tears and Micah looks shocked) Mrs. Quick: Why don’t you focus on being thankful that car only shattered your legs instead of taking your life like I do every day. (She starts walking again and Micah stays frozen, shocked by his mother’s statement) Sub Plot: Jamie (Moon is laying in bed looking very sick and her mother walks in with her meds) Moon: Oh no, are these the ones that make me puke? Mrs. Stellar: Yeah, I’m sorry sweetie. I brought you some tums as well to help with that. Moon: Nothing helps… (She takes the pill as Jamie walks in) Jamie: Not even Cocoa Pebbles?! (Moon giggles and nods) Moon: Okay, those help a little. Thanks! What happened on the phone? Jamie: Oh, um…you guys wouldn’t believe who’s back in town. Moon: Ew not Sadie please. Jamie: Jeremy…he’s working construction now for all the building damaged in the earthquake. Mrs. Stellar: Ooh, this is some hot gossip. (Their mom sits down on the bed and Jamie joins her) Mrs. Stellar: You said you ended up having fun with him at Prom, right? Jamie: Yeah. Moon: And you guys were almost married for Pete’s sake. (Their mom looks at Moon unhappily, remembering that time) Mrs. Stellar: Yeah, you were. Are there still feelings? Jamie: I don’t know…he wants to hang out, and I said yes. Moon: Like a date? Jamie: No, like two people who used to be close and haven’t seen each other in months catching up. Mrs. Stellar: So why is he even back? Jamie: He says he’s here for work, but I know he has ulterior motives. Moon: Like maybe getting back in your pants. Mrs. Stellar: Moon! (They all laugh) Jamie: He made my happy once upon a time…why not see where this goes? Mrs. Stellar: Your father and I broke up 4 times before we finally got things right. You never know what could happen. Jamie: I just don’t want to get my hopes up again… Mrs. Stellar: If something happens again, great. But if not, you’re in college now. You’re going to start to meet all these new people, you never know who could be the one. Moon: Wow Mom, you should have a dating advice show. Mrs. Stellar: Your mom’s been around the block, trust me. Jamie: Ew, mom! Moon: TMI. I’m gonna puke and it’s not even from the pills. (The three girls laugh together as Jamie looks like she’s contemplating her options) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is being helped into his room by his mother and sees Matt, Wendy, and Adrianna waiting for them with balloons) Wendy: Surprise! Micah: What are you guys doing here? Matt: Your first day home in 3 months, we couldn’t miss this! Mrs. Quick: They asked if they could surprise you and I thought you would love to see them all. Micah: I do. Thanks you guys. Mrs. Quick: I’ll leave you guys alone, holler if you need anything. And Micah, sit down and rest. (Matt and Adrianna help him into bed as Wendy puts his braces next to his bed) Micah: You guys didn’t have to miss school to be here. Wendy: It’s week 2, it’s not like we’re missing much. Micah: How was the first week of sophomore year, did I miss anything? (They all look at each other) Adrianna: Well, Ethan is running for president. Matt: And getting creamed by the Lana-Danielle feminist dream-team. Micah: Hm, there’s usual some kind of scandal the first week. Guess not this year. Wendy: I think you and Candace need to have a talk though… (Adrianna looks insecure) Micah: What? Micah: She has some pretty big news…you should call her when you get the chance. Adrianna: But for now, let’s just enjoy having Micah back! (Micah looks around his room and sees all of his skating trophies) Micah: Doc said I might not be able to skate again… Matt: Are you serious? Micah: Yep, so all these trophies were for nothing. Wendy: Not for nothing, you earned every one. Micah: I already lost that scholarship from that scout because I couldn’t take part in his skating camp over the summer… Adrianna: But there will be other scouts! Micah: Not if I can’t skate…I can’t even walk without those stupid braces. Wendy: Getting better takes time. You’ll get there eventually. Micah: Well eventually is a long time away… (He looks disappointed as his friends feel bad for him) Third Plot: Peyton (Peyton is seen with a clipboard in the cafeteria) Peyton: The school gives a fraction of what they give to sports to the art program! If you think this is unfair, sign my petition! (Angel and Sophie walk up to her) Angel: How’s the petition? Peyton: It’s slow, but I have some more things planned to garner some attention. Sophie: Well, that can’t be good. Peyton: Hey, I can voice my opinion if I want to. Angel: They sure don’t think so. (They look over at Brendan and Blake who walk by) Blake: Yo bitch, no one cares about your gay ass art shit. That’s why you only have 3 signatures! Peyton: I have 4, asshole! Brendan: Your own name doesn’t count. (Peyton looks defeated as they walk away) Sophie: Good luck! (Her friends leave as Peyton looks annoyed and Tripp walks by) Tripp: Hey, I’ll sign. Peyton: Hey, thanks! Tripp: You can’t fix this all by yourself. Don’t listen to those jerks. No one likes them anyway. Peyton: I have a thick enough skin not to care what some idiot jocks think about my art petition. Tripp: I might not be good at art, but I definitely appreciate someone who is. Takes more work that hitting a ball with a stick, right? (Peyton laughs) Peyton: I’m Peyton. Tripp: Tripp. (They shake hands) Peyton: Is Tripp your actual name? Tripp: No, but no one else has to know that. (Peyton blushes and starts to say something, but stops) Tripp: What is it? Peyton: Never mind, it’s stupid. Tripp: No, I want to know what it is now. Peyton: Do you…work out? Tripp: 6 days a week. Peyton: So you…don’t have an issue showing off your body? Tripp: Why do you ask? Peyton: How would you feel about being a canvas for a body painting project I have in mind? (Tripp looks confused as Peyton gives him a smile and chuckles) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie walks into the Hub and sits down at a table with Jeremy) Jamie: Wow, this feels like old times. Jeremy: Right? Except it’s not Tori serving us now. There’s some random dude. (They look over at Zak taking orders) Jamie: Oh, he posed as a student and dated a freshman but turned out to be an undercover cop. Now he’s here. Jeremy: I missed a lot in LA, didn’t I? Jamie: Yeah, a bit. (Jamie laughs as Jeremy looks like he’s thinking of how to word something) Jamie: What? Jeremy: I just…wow, I was stupid to ever leave. Jamie: Hey, you thought that was the right decision at the time. Jeremy: Wow, was I wrong. Jamie: You’re here now. Jeremy: Do you remember what I told you at Prom? Jamie: The thing about how shrimp have a poop vein they sometimes don’t take out? (Jeremy laughs) Jeremy: Well, there’s that. But no…how I said I would always love you. (Jamie blushes) Jamie: Oh, that. Jeremy: That still holds true, you know. (Jamie is about to say something, but they hear Isaac walk in) Isaac: Hey, you guys! Jeremy: Sup, bud! (Jamie is shocked to see him there and looks nervous) Jamie: Um, what are you doing here? Isaac: I was in the city and thought I’d stop in and get something. Hope I’m not interrupting. Jeremy: No, you’re fine. Right Jamie? Jamie: Right. Um…I have to go. Sorry, I’ll talk to you soon though. Okay? Uh…bye? (Jamie awkwardly leaves as Jeremy and Isaac both look confused) Jeremy: What did I do? (Jamie is walking down the street looking stressed) Jamie: Shit, shit, shit… Third Plot: Peyton (Tripp’s bare ass is seen as Peyton is painting him from the front) Tripp: You never said this was gonna be nude body painting. Peyton: Did I forget to leave that out? Tripp: Just a little. Peyton: I can stop if you want. Tripp: No, let’s just do this. What are you making me into? (Peyton starts painting his neck) Peyton: Different sections of your body will be painted as different things people expect you to be. There will be an athlete section, a scholar section, a sexy section. Just the different things people expect men to be. Tripp: Sounds complex. Peyton: Kinda. Tripp: This tickles. Peyton: Sorry, I’ll be gentler. (She kneels down to get more paint and checks out his package) Tripp: I saw that. (Peyton looks embarrassed but tries to hide it) Peyton: What? Tripp: You checked me out. Peyton: Did not. I’m a professional here. No funny business. Tripp: Hah, as if. Peyton: Excuse me? (She stands up and faces him as he smiles) Tripp: Don’t act like you don’t want to kiss me right now… (Peyton kisses him and he kisses back, running his hands over her boobs) Peyton: This is very unprofessional. Tripp: Oh well. It’s exciting…doing this in the art room. Anyone could walk in at any time. Peyton: That’s pretty- Tripp: Hot? Peyton: Exciting. (They start to make out more and she gets paint on her shirt from his body) Peyton: Whoops, my bad. (He helps her take her shirt off as she starts to play with his member and things get more intense) Tripp: You sure about this? Peyton: A man who asks for consent. Even better. (He takes off her bra and she straddles him as they lay down in the paint and get covered in it, but continue to fuck in the art room) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is laying in bed listening to music and looking at his trophies on the wall) Micah: I can’t just sit here and waste my time. You can’t get better without practice… (He sits up and looks out the window, seeing there are no cars and no one is home) Micah: What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her… (He slowly stands up and uses the braces to get his balance) Micah: I don’t need these… (He tosses the braces onto his bed and starts slowly taking steps) Micah: Easy as cake… (He winces in pain and takes another step, but hears a very loud snap and screams) Micah: FUCK! (He falls to the ground and slams his head against the corner of his cabinet, screaming again) Micah: HELP! FUCK! (He starts bleeding everywhere from his head and panicking, breathing very heavily) Micah: MOM!!! (He sees his phone on the other side of the room and lets out a sob as his leg starts to tense up) Micah: SOMEONE HELP! Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie opens her door and Isaac walks in) Jamie: What do you want? Isaac: We need to talk. Jamie: Not here, follow me. (They go down the hallway and she sees Moon is asleep, so she then goes into her room and locks them in) Jamie: What? Isaac: We need to tell Jeremy. Jamie: Hell no! Isaac: Jamie, if he finds out that we hooked up- Jamie: He’ll go crazy! Isaac: It’ll be worse if we keep trying to hide it and he finds out from someone else! Jamie: Who else knows?! Isaac: I’m not stupid, I know you told Julia and Caylee. Jamie: Caylee is in Rhode Island and Julia is in LA, they’re not going to say anything. Isaac: I told Liam. Jamie: Why?! Isaac: I had to tell someone! If he finds out you’re involved with him again, he’s going to have his bro’s back and tell him. Jamie: Liam doesn’t even like Jeremy anymore since he left. He’s closer with me now. Isaac: Then why are they hanging out as we speak? (Jamie looks confused) Jamie: Seriously? Isaac: He can’t hold it against you if you tell him. You two were broken up and you were in a bad place. Jamie: Either way, I still slept with his best friend! And we hid it from him for this long, why can’t we just keep it that way? Isaac: Because I know that you know you should tell him. Jamie: Don’t act like you know me. Isaac: Well I do! He’s going to find out eventually, Jamie. This is Clearwater, nothing stays secret for long. (Jamie stays silent for a few seconds) Jamie: Go home, Isaac. Isaac: You know I’m right. Jamie: Go home, Isaac! Isaac: Whatever. Jamie: And don’t tell him! (Isaac gives her a mean glare and leaves as Jamie pulls her hair back and sighs, looking very conflicted and stressed over the situation) Third Plot: Peyton (Peyton is back at her petition station, this time with a sculpture of a gun and Tripp wearing nothing but a towel sporting her paint job totally messed up from their sex session. More people come and put their controversial art pieces on the table) Mr. Hanson: What is going on here?! Put some clothes on! Peyton: It’s an art piece, Principal Hanson. Mr. Hanson: It’s a nude guy! Peyton: He has a towel. Mr. Hanson: And why is there a gun statue?! Peyton: It represents how criminals like Darren Wilson become martyrs for their actions of violence against black people. Mr. Hanson: How? It’s literally just a gun made out of clay. Peyton: It’s called art. Mr. Hanson: How is a sculpture made out of syringes art? Lindsay: Art is subjective, sir. And I don’t need you shaming my artistic vision. Mr. Hanson: What is this about Miss Valentine? Peyton: The school gives 2.5 mill to sports functions and less than 100k to the art program. It’s total bologna, sir. Mr. Hanson: So nude paintings and needles helps how? Peyton: It’s a form of protest, sir. Mr. Hanson: Yeah, well I’m protesting this protest. Two weeks detention for disruption, Miss Valentine. And two weeks detention for partial nudity, Mr. Nathanson. Tripp: Damn. Mr. Hanson: Now get rid of this stuff. And put some damn clothes on! (He starts to walk away as people look upset and Peyton follows him) Peyton: Sir, you can’t just silence my opinion because it disagrees with yours. Mr. Hanson: I’m not. I’m shutting down your offensive and outright shocking protest. If you would have protested the matter maturely, maybe I would have listened. Peyton: I tried that and no one paid any attention. I got like 5 signatures on my petition including mine. Sometimes making a scene like this is the only way to capture people’s attention. Mr. Hanson: Well, you might have captured their attention cuz there’s a shirtless boy and guns and needles, but it’s not for the right reasons. Peyton: Fine… Mr. Hanson: And if you would have continued your peaceful petition, I would have paid attention, and my attention is the only attention that matters here, doesn’t it? Shut it down. (He walks away and Peyton looks upset) Danielle: That was a bust. Sorry you had to get detention. Peyton: It was worth it. At least people know about the issue now. Danielle; Well, if it’s any consolation, I’m going to bring it up at the debate and try to get more money added to the art program. Peyton: Thanks. You’re the best. (Danielle hugs her and sees paint in her hair) Danielle: Did you roll around in paint or something? Peyton: Well…about that- Kat: Peyton? Peyton: That’s me. Kat: My name is Kat Whinnes and I’m senior editor of the senior paper, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to do an interview for next week’s issue. About your protest. Peyton: Wow um…yeah, that would be great. Kat: Awesome, I’ll email you details. (Kat leaves and Peyton looks happy) Peyton: Looks like I’m going to get the attention I wanted anyway… Main Plot: Micah (Micah is sitting on the ground still in pain and slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain) Adrianna: Oh my god! Micah: Ade…call 911. (Adrianna pulls out her phone and calls) Adrianna: Yes, my boyfriend fell and has two shattered legs he’s recovering from, he can’t get up and is in a lot of pain. Thank you, we’re at 6183 Coral Lane. (She puts her phone away and tries to touch him, but he winces) Adrianna: Your head is bleeding everywhere. Micah: I hit it against the dresser when I fell. Adrianna: What were you thinking? Micah: I just want to be okay. (He passes out and Adrianna looks terrified, pulling out her phone again and calling his mom) Sub Plot: Jamie (Jamie knocks on a door and Jeremy opens it) Jeremy: Hey…. Jamie: Hi, can I come in? Jeremy: Of course. (She walks in and looks around) Jeremy: Isaac isn’t home, so… Jamie: Good, um- Jeremy: Why did you ditch? Jamie: I’m scared, Jeremy. Jeremy: Scared of what? Jamie: I gave my everything to you…and you hurt me. I don’t want to get hurt again, I can’t go through that again. Jeremy: I am so sorry. You don’t understand how sorry I am. Jamie: I know…my heart says to kiss you but my brain says to run away… Jeremy: Which one do you want to listen to? (Jamie leans in and kisses him) Jamie: Does that answer your question? Jeremy: Thank you for giving me another chance. I won’t ever hurt you again. You’ve only been good to me, only been truthful and forgiving and lenient. I need to give that back to you now. (Jamie looks very guilty as he kisses her again) Jeremy: I’ve missed this. Being so close to you. (Jamie gets close to his ear and whispers) Jamie: Let’s get closer… (They start to make out and go on the couch where Jamie sees his wallet and grabs it) Jamie: Do you still keep one- (She pulls a condom out of his secret hiding slot in his wallet) Jeremy: You sure? Jamie: We have a lot of time to make up. (They start to kiss again and she dry humps his crotch as they continue on) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is sitting in the ER on a hospital bed as Adrianna sits next to him) Adrianna: Your mom is almost here. She’s worried. Micah: I’m sorry. Adrianna: Why did you try to walk all on your own? That was so stupid! You could have done much worse than tear a bit of muscle tissue. Micah: I know! Adrianna: Why, Micah? Micah: I’m nothing without skating. I can’t just sit around and not try to get better. Adrianna: You can’t just jump right into walking without braces all on your own. Micah: I know that now… Adrianna: This is my fault you’re in this situation. Micah: Stop blaming yourself! Adrianna: I can’t! Micah: I jumped in front of that car because I wanted to. It was my decision. (The doctor walks in looking mad) Doctor: That was a very stupid thing to do, Mr. Quick. Micah: I know…I just want to get back to normal so I can skate. Doctor: Micah, I’ve tried to cut around the subject, but you may never skate again. Now we’ll get your muscle tissue back together and you’ll be out by tomorrow, but this can never happen again. (The doctor leaves as Micah starts silently crying) Adrianna: Don’t cry, baby. Please don’t cry. (She starts crying with him and holds his hand) Micah: My entire life before this moment has been a total waste! Adrianna: No it hasn’t! You have so much going for you! Skating isn’t the only part of your life. Micah: Yeah, but it’s the most important! It’s the only thing that matters! (Adrianna suddenly looks upset and stands up) Adrianna: What about your mom, Micah? And me? Wendy, Matt? Who visited you all summer to make sure you were okay. Who were there every second possible. Micah: I have to skate, Ade…I love you guys but- Adrianna: No Micah…I understand. (Adrianna grabs her bag and leaves as Micah looks mad at himself) Third Plot: Peyton (Peyton is leaving school with Danielle, Eric, Brad, and Chloe) Chloe: I still can’t believe you did that. You are such a badass. Brad: Even I thought that was ballsy. Peyton: What can I say? I like my voice to be heard, even if it’s not in the most quaint of ways. Danielle: Well, between the two of us, we’ll come up with a killer plan for raising the art program’s fund. (Lana runs up to them holding her tablet) Lana: Peyton, you are a genius! Everyone loves a good controversy and this is no exception. Eric: What do you mean? Lana: According to the new twitter poll on Clearwater’s twitter, we’re beating Ethan 62% to 38%. The last one we were almost tied. Danielle: Awesome! Peyton: And basically the entire art department will be team Lanielle after you guys propose your art funding idea. Danielle: You mean your art funding idea. (Peyton shrugs in agreement as Tripp walks up to her) Tripp: Hey, can we talk real quick? (Peyton looks at her friends) Peyton: Go on, I’ll catch up. (They leave and Peyton turns to Tripp) Peyton: So today was- Tripp: Intense. Peyton: Yeah. Tripp: What did it mean? Peyton: It meant that I think you’re hot, so I fucked you. That’s it. Tripp: Okay. Peyton: Is that okay? Tripp: Hell yeah it is. Would you maybe want to…do it again? Peyton: So kinda start up a friends with benefits kind of thing? Tripp: If that’s okay with you. Peyton: That’s definitely okay with me. (Peyton turns to leave, but looks back and makes the V with her fingers at her mouth and sticks her tongue out, making the universal sex symbol before laughing and catching up with Danielle) Danielle: What’s going on there? Peyton: Oh god, do I have a lot to tell you! Sub Plot: Jamie (The next morning, Jamie wakes up naked in Jeremy’s bed) Jeremy: You’re finally up. (She pulls him in closer and kisses him) Jamie: That was- Jeremy: Amazing? Jamie: It was just like old times. Jeremy: I’d like to do this again sometime if that’s okay with you. Jamie: Of course. (She sees Isaac leaving in his car outside the window and takes a deep breath) Jamie: I have something to tell you first. Jeremy: What is it? (Jeremy gets out of bed and puts his boxers on) Jamie: Last night you mentioned me always being honest with you and…well there’s something you should know… Jeremy: Oh god, you’re not drinking again, are you? Jamie: No…um. Last year when you were off in LA and we were already broken up- Jeremy: You hooked up with someone? I did too while I was away. It’s fine. Jamie: No, but, uh…it was with Isaac. (Jeremy’s eyed go wide and he looks furious) Jeremy: You slept with my best friend? (Jamie sits up in bed and looks sad) Jamie: I was just so angry at you and Isaac was there and- Jeremy: Don’t try to justify it! Jamie: You slept with Julia back when we first started talking! Jeremy: That was before we even really knew each other! I was some dumb kid. Think of everything we went through after that! I would never do it again, you know that! But you did it after everything. You knew how much it would hurt if I found out- Jamie: Which is why I didn’t want to tell you, but now I just wanted everything to be out in the open and- Jeremy: Get out. (Jamie looks shocked) Jamie: You’re kicking me out? Jeremy: Yes. Go. Jamie: After you broke my heart and I took you back even though I knew you could just hurt me again, you’re kicking me out?! Jeremy: I didn’t know you turned into a slut since I’d left. (Tears well in Jamie’s eyes as she looks betrayed and heartbroken) Jamie: I’ll make it up to you. Prove I’m loyal again- Jeremy: Too late. Jamie: You can’t just be mad at me and not at Isaac! Jeremy: Oh, I’m moving the fuck out of here. Cutting you both out. I thought coming back here was a good idea, but this place never changes. GET OUT! (Jamie grabs her clothes and gets changed as Jeremy goes to the kitchen and throws a plate at the wall) Jeremy: FUCK THIS! (Jamie looks scared as she throws her shirt on and runs out, sobbing) Jamie: FUCK YOU, JEREMY! YOU PIECE OF SHIT! (She runs down the street barely clothed as people watch and Jeremy is seen seething alone in the kitchen) Main Plot: Micah (Micah is sitting up in bed as his mom hands him a tray of breakfast) Mrs. Quick: I guess I’m going to have to surveillance you 24/7 now. Micah: I told you I won’t do it again, mom, god! Mrs. Quick: No, you scared me to death Micah when I got the call that the car hit you. I thought you were gone! (She stands up and starts to sob) Mrs. Quick: And now I got that same call again yesterday and I could barely handle it. If anything happened to you- Micah: But I’m fine! Mrs. Quick: Don’t ever scare me like that again, I don’t think I can take it…I can’t take anymore of this, not knowing if my son is dead or alive. I can’t. (His mom wobbles out of the room, visibly unhinged as Micah picks up his phone and is about to call Adrianna, but calls Candace instead) Micah: Hey…I heard that we have some catching up to do… Candace: I heard your dumb ass tried to get yourself killed. Micah: I’d rather be dead than not be able to skate… Candace: Once you’ve heard of the summer I’ve had, you might not be sure of that. (Micah looks worried as they continue to talk) 'NEXT WEEK' Julia: I’m not the same person I was when I left and people need to realize that. OLD PROBLEMS RESURFACE Julia: I can’t wear a bikini at the luau…I don’t want people knowing I was pregnant. (Julia and Jamie are seen squaring off in her dorm) Julia: What happened to my best friend? OLD FACES RESURFACE Angel: If I’ve lost my best friend, might as well go back to my old one. (Angel is seen with her old psycho friend Felicity) Alicia: That bitch is psycho, we have to get her to leave. Danielle: If she wants to go off the deep end with that bitch, that’s on her! OLD HABITS RESURFACE Keith: Every gay guy at this school is crusty af, so I guess I’ll have to go to the internet to find my new beau. Moon: People think you’re 19, they’re gonna flip when they find out you’re only 17. Keith: Why do they have to know? A SEASON OF THRILLS CONTINUES (Angel and Felicity are seen with a bong) (Julia is seen looking shocked while talking to Liam) (Keith is seen entering a weird apartment) Liam: I think this news might change everything…. NEW EPISODE “LEAN ON” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts